


Adventures with my Time-Travelling Nanny

by MuggleBorn92



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABDL, Adult Breastfeeding, Baby bottle, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Exploring the TARDIS, F/F, Pacifier - Freeform, TARDIS Rooms, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleBorn92/pseuds/MuggleBorn92
Summary: Lia can't believe the adventures she got into with the Doctor and Clara. And soon, Clara notcies that she might have to be a nanny once again...Just a fun story about someone's adventures in the TARDIS and a special kind of relationship.Feel free to ask questions or to pose suggestions :)
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fun containing a little weakness of mine. :) It does not take itself too seriously.

I could barely believe what had happened!

I was just laughing overjoyed with those two people having come out of nowhere right into one of my classes at the occupational school.

That man with the face of a twelve-year-old, dressed in an eggplant purple cashmere frock coat that reached mid-thigh with a corduroy collar, along with a light check pattern black moleskin waistcoat and braces, black jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. But most distinguished was his burgundy tow tie. The other person was a young woman, a short, perky girl with long brown hair framing her heart-shaped face that was set with a bright smile and mischievous eyes. I especially noticed how her long brown hair cascaded over her pert breasts, formed nicely against the tight fabric of her shirt.

It had been such an ordinary day and I was enjoying class with my eight other classmates when the man and the woman stormed in with the man introducing himself as The Doctor and his companion who bore the name Clara Oswald.

Clara.

The bright one. The shining one.

Now, these two people had changed my life forever.

* * *

“I can’t believe it,” I cheered.

“We stopped aliens…actual aliens…actual aliens of death, alien parasites!”

“Yes,” the Doctor commented, “Quite fitting for an occupational school at the University Medical Department.”

I followed them as they walked out of the building, so casually as if they had just cleaned the garden.

“Hey, hang on,” I said, trying to keep up as they approached a small wooden blue box.

“Where are you going?”

Clara turned around smiling cheekily.

“Oh, Lia, you’re gonna love it!”

I gave off a short, shy laugh at Clara’s smile as she turned away again in a fluent motion. I gulped and followed her and the Doctor, hardly noticing what was going on around me. The Doctor pulled out a small key and inserted it into the lock of one of the two doors. Just now I was noticing the writing on the door and the one above it: _Police Public Call Box_.

I frowned. What was a police box? But perhaps it made sense, since the Doctor and Clara sort of were a police for the paranormal.

But then my jaw dropped as I watched them walking into the small box and I followed them, perplexed.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” I heard Clara’s voice flowing out to me. My heart made a jolt. I gulped again and slowly set my feet into this bizarre box. The room inside was large, too large! It was mechanical but warm thanks to the orange light coming from a glass cylinder forming the centre of six control panels with different types of controls ranging from leavers, knobs, keyboards, wheels and gears to an entire panel full of a gel-like substance glowing in all the colours of the rainbow. There was an upper level containing mostly bookshelves and a lower level. There were items everywhere including a reclining chair, candles and chalkboards.

“Welcome to the TARDIS,” the Doctor declared with a wide grin, like a small boy proudly presenting his newest toy. Clara leaned on one of the two additional consoles around the edge of the main level.

“…so, you’re aliens too, then,” I whispered. Clara approached me.

“Him, yeah, he’s alien, I’m not. And this is not just a space ship; it’s a time machine too.”

I stared at her, heavily breathing, both because of what she said and because she was so near me.

“So, Lia Anić,” said the Doctor, “all of time and space right outside those doors. Where do you want to start?”

My jaw dropped again.

“Wait…so, you’ll just invite me along? T-to all of time…? Oh my god, there is so much that I’d like to…this is…I can hardly think straight…”

I looked at Clara who was watching me curiously and with an encouraging smile.

“So, you’re a nanny?” I said to Clara.

“Nanny, babysitter, call it what you want,” Clara replied. “I mostly tend to babies and toddlers now, the usual, you know, changing, feeding…been thinking about nursing, actually, it’s coming back in some circles, you know…wet-nurses.”

I turned towards the Doctor.

“And you’re an alien!”

He nodded. I nodded as well.

“Can we make a stop at my place first?” I asked. “I kinda want to take my bike to my place, I don’t want to leave it here…and, I want to take one or two things with me if we’re going to go on a longer trip…”

Clara grinned at that.

“Sure! We can do that, can’t we, Doctor? Lia could show us her flat?”

The Doctor gave Clara a look that I couldn’t quite decipher but nodded nonetheless. Minutes later, I had brought my bike into the spacious room of the time machine that the Doctor and Clara called a TARDIS. The Doctor turned a handle, pushed a leaver and the TARDIS made a weird sound as it went off, like _Vworp Vworp Vworp…_

It only took a few seconds. The time machine shook for a moment and came to a jolting halt moments later. The Doctor looked at one of the two screens on the console.

“Right, Lia, welcome to your flat.” He smiled. I raised my eyebrows and slowly went to the doors. Clara followed. I opened the door to find myself inside my flat, next to the windows in my small living room/kitchen.

“Okay…” I murmured. I had actually wanted to park my bike in the small shed outside where all the other bikes of my neighbours were parked. But I settled with this for now. Clara followed me curiously as I took in the fact that I had just travelled to the flat in a bloody space ship!

“Nice crib,” Clara observed giving me a small wink. I tilted my head getting the pun. I was getting excited. Had she discovered…but how could she have? Just as she was walking around the corner to my bedroom, I realized something. Hastily, I dashed after her but she had already spotted what I had wanted to sort of hide but not really, not from her, not anymore.

“Oh…” she exclaimed quietly, in an understanding and also bodacious voice. I stopped at the doorframe, gulping for the third time. Clara was looking at me with a cheeky expression and then back at the bedside table with a tiny lamp and a baby bottle as well as a pacifier next to it. Clara looked around and spotted my wardrobe that was also equipped with a shelf between the two cabinets.

“Ah yes,” she murmured, “I was wondering whether you’d also have nappies.”

She turned back to me.

“Looks like I could do my job while travelling,” she added with her beautiful Lancashire accent. I faced her breathing heavily.

“I…”

She approached me with a sincere look on her face.

“Hey,” she whispered soothingly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to be ashamed. Tons of people do that, it’s completely normal, you’re not the only one.”

I nodded numbly.

“You know,” she said, “My mum fed me the bottle until I was six. And I’ve tended to older children who still longed for them and I didn’t deny it to them. Most of us were weaned too early off these things and if so, we tend to want them back.”

She looked me in the eye and I suddenly felt so secure at her side. I don’t know why, maybe it was her nannying skills that gave me that feeling.

“Listen, why don’t we take those with us, hm? It could stay between the two of us. I could be your nanny…or your mummy or wet-nurse or whatever you like.”

She gave of that cute smile again and her voice had already changed tone, as if she was talking to a little child and I have to confess, I immediately liked it. I had kept it secret for so long and had wanted to have someone who would understand it, who would not laugh. But I had been too shy to confess it to the very few girlfriends I had had thus far.

Clara patted me on the shoulder encouragingly and promptly reached for the bottle, the pacifier and the nappies and put them in her red handbag.

“Come on, luv,” she said and laid her arm around my shoulder guiding me back towards the TARDIS. Still stunned not only by her discovery but her actually taking it seriously, I set my feet back into the time machine.

“Doctor, I think Lia needs a bit of sleep before we go on our first trip, it’s been a long day for her,” Clara told the Doctor. He had been working on the controls while we were in my flat. Looking up, he simply nodded.

Clara guided me towards the lower level where one of the doors let to yet further space inside this tiny box. How big was this thing???

* * *

On and on we went, or so I felt not knowing the layout of this place. But we couldn’t have gone far as Clara took a turn and entered a room just a moment later.

“This is the kitchen,” she said.

It was small and cosy with a couple of cupboards and a stove but also a somewhat weird looking machine.

“This is the food machine,” Clara explained. “If you don’t want to cook, you can just ask for the food you want and the machine will provide it for you.”

She smiled and turned to the machine but turned around again.

“Would you like your milk hot or cold?” she asked.

“Cold,” I said shyly. Clara smiled and ordered cold milk which the machine printed right in front of my eyes, complete with the carton! Clara took it and pulled out the baby bottle from her back and poured the milk into it to the brim.

“Gotta drink it all, after all, you’re a big baby already,” she said winking at me cheekily and cheerfully. I burst out something of a combination of a scoff and a laugh and watched as she held the bottle in her hand and approached me.

“Come on, honey, we’re going to your room now,” she almost whispered as she took my hand and let me out of the kitchen and into yet more corridors. Along the way, I saw an observatory, a large swimming pool and a library that seemed to be endless in itself. Clara finally entered another room: I knew right away that this was going to be my room. It had an ordinary bed (with space for two) but also a crib, a changing table and even a stroller. It was as if the time machine had known how I wanted my room to be in my fantasy. Clara put my bottle down on a table and led me to the changing table. With some help from her, I climbed on and laid myself on my back. Clara put the pacifier out of her back and put it in my mouth with no resistance from me. I closed my eyes as Clara got to work and put a nappy on me, not my own but one of the ones in the shelves under the changing tables. It was big, tight yet comfortable and it actually made me feel like a baby with its size and thickness. It wouldn't be a problem to use it.

“There, darling, all done,” Clara cooed patting the back of the nappy gently. I got down from the table and she led me to the bed where she sat down and patted her lap.

“Come on! Feeding time,” she said. I gulped yet again, trembling a little. I slowly sat down beside her and positioned myself so that I was lying on her lap. Clara stroked my head and smiled down at me, the most lovingly, cutest and warmest smile I had ever seen. And she lowered my baby bottle towards my lips.

“Open up, come on,” she said, friendly and yet almost mockingly strict and commanding. I immediately obeyed and she slit the nipple of the bottle in my mouth.

I began to suckle. And a feeling of melting overwhelmed me. I felt secure. My head was spinning, I couldn’t think straight as I concentrated on the feeling of my head lying in her lap, across her legs. I closed my eyes and my breath slowed down. I relaxed myself. After the first few minutes I opened my eyes again to find my new nanny Clara looking down at me smiling. I relaxed and continued to nurse from the bottle again. It was of the larger size, not made for a snack but for a meal, and I had a lot to go through. Time seemed to stop; I just lay there, making the same motion over and over again. I felt myself becoming more and more tired…the next thing I remember is this weird lovingly dream that I had. I don’t remember what it was but I felt like floating in some warm breeze.

When I woke up again, I found Clara beside me, watching me. She stroked my head.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” I mouthed through my pacifier.

“Would you like to keep that nappy on while we’re out there, in time and space?” she asked me gently.

I shook my head fiercely and she laughed.

“Okay…but you must still use your nappy, hun. We wouldn’t want to waste it, wouldn’t we?”

I giggled with her and concentrated on my bestowed task. It wasn’t easy but after a while, I was done. Clara helped me getting onto the changing table and took the nappy off cleaning me afterwards. She then helped me get dressed and then took my hand as she led me through all those corridors towards the console room… 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mazulis!” exclaimed the Doctor extending his arms.

Clara and I followed him and found ourselves at a busy market under a sky of binary suns. The first shone high in the sky in a bright yellow. The second was way smaller and almost tipped the horizon and glowed in a mixture of orange and red.

“It’s the 91st century and this is one of the most peaceful times in history,” the Time Lord continued while Clara took my hand with a playful sternness in her face. I did love to hold her hand but I wasn’t ready to play baby in public.

The market was filled with humans and aliens alike! I stared at the many creatures with wide eyes and my jaw dropped. Clara merely grinned sweetly at my joy of discovering an alien world for the first time. What I noted right away were the many children, human and alien, running around freely without supervision. Or, at least, what I saw as them not being supervised. A young human girl of about 2 years old watched a couple of women preparing ingredients by using mortar and pestle. She then took one of the mortars and pestles that wasn’t used and started to pestle the ingredients herself, earning an affectionate smile from the older women. After two minutes, the girl lost interest and proceeded to run to its mother who was working a bit further away and latched onto her free breast.

I lowered my head and turned away my gaze in envy. Clara noticed and patted my head.

“Ooh, do you want to nurse too, baby?” she whispered.

I nodded burying my face into her shoulder in need of a cuddle. Suddenly, she backed away and looked me in the eye.

“Did you wet yourself?”

I bit my lower lip and shook my head rapidly. Clara chuckled and took my hand.

“Come on, I know a place where we can change you.”

“Uh-uh!” I let out.

“Sh-sh…it’s okay. It’s the 91st century; no one will beat an eye! They wouldn’t notice even if I were to push you around in a pram.”

I looked at her.

“Plus, I have a surprise for you, sweetheart. I’ve been here before. I know how to get it. You’ll _love_ it.”

We went further down the market to a shop selling baby stuff _For All Ages!_

“When they say for all ages, they literally mean for all ages!” Clara explained beaming at me. I took in a deep breath in amazement.

“It wasn’t a coincidence that we picked this place, you see,” she said.

She took my hand and entered the shop. It was very roomy with lots of items on display, from prams including such where I would easily fit in to baby clothes, pacifiers, bottles, bibs, cribs and so forth.

“Hi,” said Clara to the clerk. “My little one needs changing. Do you have nappies her size?”

“Just over there,” the clerk said. “The changing room is over there on the right.”

She pointed to a curtain leading to a corridor off the main room.

“Thanks,” Clara said grabbing a nappy as well as a package of pacifiers from a shelf and took me to the small corridor behind the curtain that led to several changing rooms. We entered one that featured changing tables matching my size.

“Hop on, come on,” Clara instructed me with a soft pat on my bum.

I climbed on and lay on my back. Clara took one of the pacifiers out of the package and put it in my mouth. It fit me perfectly and I relaxed immediately. Clara then proceeded to take off my clothes until I was naked and slip the nappy under my bum.

“There, that’s nice, isn’t it?” she cooed spraying powder over my area. While she was changing me, I noticed the door open and a woman with a teenage boy entering. He was wearing baby clothes and had a pacifier in his mouth.

“Okay…all done,” Clara said.

She helped me getting down from the changing table and led me back to the shop where there was a play area in the back.

“I’ll be right back,” she said and kissed me on the forehead. I was curious as to what her surprise would entail. While she was gone, I got lost in exploring all those baby toys getting so into it that I could actually be missed for a real baby.

“Aww! Look at you, cutie!” I heard Clara’s voice approaching. I turned around as she sat down and beckoned me over. I crawled towards her as she patted her lap.

“Feeding time, baby-girl,” she cooed. I giggled excitingly as I laid down on her lap. It was then that I noticed that her breasts had become bigger…

“Wanna have some boobie milk?” she asked and I nodded frantically.

She smiled lovingly as she slowly and pointedly opened her blouse and opened the flaps on her nursing bra. I was already drooling being so excited as Clara gently put her hand behind my head and led it to her left breast.

My lips trembled when I enclosed them on her nipple. She had so much milk in her breast that she let down immediately! On both sides! I watched as a stream of milk shot out of her right nipple making Clara gasp in excitement and relief. I meanwhile was busy sucking the milk out of her breast but I didn’t really need to. It was so much that parts of it escaped my mouth again running down my chin. Chuckling, Clara wiped it off. Her milk tasted really good! It was warm and sweet, oh, how sweet it was! Like honey. I watched as her let-down on her right breast became less intense and the drippling subsided. I closed my eyes focusing only on suckling her milk.

“That’s right, my little baby! Shhhh, it’s okay, just keep feeding, my cute little baby girl. Mommy will always be here to feed her little girl.”

I blushed at Clara’s cooing and, without really noticing or caring, I peed in my nappy. Nothing else mattered now, only her wonderful warm breast milk. I kept sucking…and sucking…and suc…

* * *

I woke up slowly feeling myself being pushed in something. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was lying in a large pram. And Clara had secured me so that I couldn’t get out. I was still sleepy as I was pushed across the market with nobody beating an eye at the sight of me. I vaguely noted that I was still wet and that now I was pooping into my nappy as well. I happily closed my eyes again as we approached the TARDIS. Clara’s milk was really good and it had made me so sleepy that I dosed off before we entered the TARDIS. I was the happiest baby in the whole universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any wishes or suggestions, please let me know in the comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the bed in my TARDIS bedroom smiling feeling Clara’s body beside me. I also noticed that my pacifier hadn’t fallen out of my mouth while I had been sleeping! My diaper was not only wet but also had poo in it.

Turning towards Clara, I saw her smiling as she too was awake.

“Hi there, baby girl,” she cooed.

I wiped my eyes clean of sleep and grumbled in frustration.

“Hungry?” Clara merely asked. I confirmed her suspicion by softly stroking her breast. She smiled and opened her nursing bra allowing me to latch onto her boobie. Her nipple grew between my lips as I began to suckle and I was rewarded with a stream of her warm, sweet milk. I cupped her other breast with my left hand and noticed that her boobies had increased in size again.

“Hm, you really love those boobies, huh?” Clara chuckled. I nodded.

“Well,” she laughed, “they are all yours! And they’re all you get, isn’t it?”

It was true. For the past few days, Clara’s breastmilk had been all I had been fed with. She really was keen to treat me as her baby 100% and that meant no solids and lots of peeing and pooping. My control over my bladder and bowel had severely been reduced since I’d been with her and my oral fixation had increased tremendously. It was hard for me to go anywhere without a pacifier.

The milk in Clara’s left breast began to get thinner until it no longer came. But I was still hungry and Clara always insisted on me emptying both her boobies. So I adjusted my position and Clara put her right breast into my mouth. As I continued with my baby breakfast I felt my bowel moving anew but I relaxed and just let it happen. I sighed with relief and joy even as the mush filled my diaper further until it could barely contain my poop. Clara just smiled at noticing this and stroked my head as I suckled. I was in heaven! Totally relaxed I focused on nursing, drinking her yummy milk, mummy’s milk. I called her mummy whenever we were in private and she practically was my mummy now.

“There! All done, huh?” she cooed as her right breast was empty as well but I chose to suckle for a bit longer until I was not only physically satisfied but also emotionally. I just couldn’t get enough of her breast and would suckle her nipple all day without break if I could.

“Now, let’s change your nappy, shall we?” Clara smiled putting my paci back in my mouth.

She took my hand, led me to the changing table and helped me lying down on it. I kept sucking my paci while she changed me and soothed me with her cooing words all the way through.

After I had been made ready for a trip, Clara took my hand again and we went through the maze of corridors of the TARDIS passing the library and the swimming pool until we reached the console room. The Doctor was already hard as work fixing something on the lower levels. He was just taking off his goggles as we entered and raced up to the console itself.

“Where are we going today, Doctor?” I asked.

“Chuṭṭī!”

“Chuṭṭī?” Clara asked.

“Chuṭṭī,” the Doctor repeated. “A wonderful holiday planet in the year 5046. I give you mountains, beaches, jungle sunsets, entertainment cities! All the pleasures a lifeform wants: games, hikes, sports, comedy and the best food in the entire cluster!”

He stormed around the console flipping switches and turning levers and the TARDIS rocked away. I held onto Clara as we dashed through the time vortex and only let her hand go after we had landed. My nappy wasn’t as dry as it had been when I entered the console room.

When we opened the TARDIS doors, a warm ray of sunshine awaited us. We had landed on a hill next to a bright, futuristic city with white spires, soaring magnetic trains and self-driving or self-flying cars.

“This is Orak where you can find every form of entertainment imaginable,” the Doctor explained.

Clara and I gazed in awe at the million choices of restaurants, street food and bars that were only the surface of things offered here. We passed hotels, casinos, theatres, cinemas, holovid halls and fiction mist caves, courtesan gardens and also…

“Role-play simulations!” Clara read off a street sign further down.

“Ah,” the Doctor said, “the entire district has been crafted for this purpose: entire areas of different scenarios using the latest in modern technology to not only create realistic surroundings but also allow for players to literally change form in order to fit the role.”

“Literally?” I wondered.

“Yes, avatars, temporary gene-editing, moleculon nanoscalers, they got all kinds of things that can make the experience more real.”

Just then, I spotted something and ran excitingly towards an area labelled _Lifetime Experience: choose your own path and your own age to experience the age play you always dreamed of!_

“Clara, can we do this, pleeeeease?” I squeaked hopping up and down. Clara chuckled holding my hand again.

“Okay, baby girl, let’s see what they’re offering first.”

The interior was very comfortable with a fountain in the centre of the lobby. The Doctor used his psychic paper to register us for an experience that would last a month inside the simulation but actually only four days in reality using a technology that sped up time inside the area that we would be playing in.

“Lia Anić and Clara Oswald,” the advisor said, “Okay, please come with me, I’ll let you choose a scenario and a caregiver.” We both said goodbye to the Doctor who would be using the time to explore the planet further.

“Here at _Lifetime_ we use a moleculon nanoscaler to shrink you down to the appropriate size,” the advisor said as she led us to a small round chamber. We each sat on comfortable sofas with me sitting in Clara’s lap. I was somewhat nervous so Clara took out my pacifier which calmed me down.

“So, Lia, what age are you in headspace?” the advisor asked.

“About six months,” I answered through my paci.

“Clara, do you breastfeed her?” the advisor asked her looking at Clara’s round, pert and full breasts.

“Yes, I do. In fact, she hasn’t had anything but breastmilk recently.”

“That’s great,” the advisor said smiling brightly. “So you booked a month-long experience. Clara, what role would you like to play? Mummy? Big sister, little sister? Auntie? Kindergarten teacher? Something else entirely?”

Clara looked at me for a moment.

“I’d like to be the big teenager sister that wants to be a baby again just like my new sister,” she said.

“What would you like your mummy to be like? Strict, lovingly? Shall there be punishments or not?...”

Clara and I agreed on a loving mother who would never punish but, in Clara’s case, be very insistent on her being a baby again once she started behaving like one, at least for a while, because Clara also wanted to continue breastfeeding me.

When everything was settled, we were taken to the sizing chamber where I was placed in the moleculon nanoscaler and given a sedative that made me fall unconscious. I would wake up in the new scenario and my last thought before going to sleep was how exciting this was…

…I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at a white ceiling that belonged, as I soon found out, to a nice little nursery with a nice colourful wall with actually moving images of cute animals. There was a changing table and shelf with lots of nappies as well as a rocking chair. I myself was lying in a crib with a very comfy blanket and stuff animals. I immediately felt cosy. The more I was awake the more I noticed that I was sucking on a paci and wearing a nappy that was already wet. I also noticed that my head had been shaved and that I was hungry.

As if she had sensed that, the door opened and a very beautiful-looking young woman entered. She was around 30 years old, at least she looked that age, and I immediately noticed her big boobies that seemed to be swollen with milk.

“Good morning, my little angel,” the woman cooed, “Did you have sweet dreams? Yeah?”

I nodded rapidly.

“Okay…let’s get you up for a feeding, you must be hungry, huh?”

I let out a small gasp of excitement as she picked me up! She was so large and I was sure that I was only one head shorter than she was as an adult. Although Clara had carried me around why we played mummy & baby, it was something else entirely to be actually as small as an actual baby! I was disappointed as she didn’t take me to the rocking chair but downstairs and made my disappointment heard.

“Oh, don’t worry, honey, we are only joining your sister for breakfast,” mummy told me and sat down with me at the table and I could see Clara sitting on the other side eating toast! My mummy opened her nursing bra and I latched on viciously. Her milk was creamy and sweet but differently so than Clara’s milk. I suckled and suckled and everything else was unimportant. I didn’t know how long I nursed, I only knew that afterwards my nappies were filled to the brim with poo.

“Mum, can I change her?” I heard Clara ask and as I looked at her, she beamed looking at out mummy.

“If you like to, sure,” mummy said and Clara happily took me off mummy’s arms and carried me to the changing table in my nursery.

“So Lia, how do you like your first day as a baby?” Clara whispered to me while she cleaned me up. I only smiled behind my paci and Clara chuckled. A moment later, she had placed a new nappy under my butt.

After playing with baby toys for a while, Clara carried me back and mummy put me in a baby carrier in front of her breast. I felt so safe and secure resting my tiny head at her enormous breasts. I watched at Clara took on her shoes and, to her surprise, mummy tied them for her.

“Thanks, mum, why did you do that for me?”

“Oh, I had a hunch that you would like it, love.”

We went outside, which meant that we went into an enormous enclosed area that was the size of a small neighbourhood with a big park attached.

I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the warmth of my mummy but also that of the sun shining on me. I opened them again when mummy asked Clara: “Honey, why are you staring so intently at that pram?”

“Oh…nothing.” Clara said.

“Really nothing?” mummy teased. Clara looked at her and then at me.

“I just…” she said. “I’m just remembering.”

Mummy chuckled.

“Oh, you were an adorable little baby, darling. You never really wanted to grow up. Still suckling your paci and wanting to nurse when you were five. And you still needed nappies in primary school and you insisted on having a baby bottle when I wasn’t there.”

“Hm…” Clara made seemingly far away reminiscing about something that I presumed was similar to mummy’s story. She did mention to me that her mother fed her the bottle until she was six. I wondered what else she did.

I felt mummy sitting down on a bench, opening her blouse and nursing bra, positioning me so I could nurse comfortably.

“Don’t you want to sit down, Clara?” I heard her asking. I unlatched from mummy’s nipple and looked at Clara who was standing there shyly.

“Come on, baby girl,” mummy sat patting the empty spot next to her. While I nursed on the left breast, I kept my eyes open and saw Clara sitting down to mummy’s right. She hesitated, then placed her head on mummy’s shoulder.

“Aww, what’s wrong honey, are you hungry too?” mummy chuckled. Clara took her thumb into her mouth and suckled on it.

“Oh dear, seems that I haven’t lost my baby after all!” mummy laughed and opened the right flap of her nursing bra as well. She repositioned me and patted her lap.

“Come on, sweetie, time for lunch.”

Slowly, Clara lowered her head until she lay in mummy’s lap and mummy bent down placing the nipple in Clara’s mouth. We now lay head to head drinking mummy’s yummy milk.

“You gonna have to drink from a bottle, though, I need the milk for the baby, you know? But if there is something left, you can always empty me, honey.”

I felt Clara nod and latching on again.

“Aww, it’s good to have my big baby back! Why didn’t you tell me, Clara? I could’ve always nursed you and fed you and changed you again! And I can still do that.”

Clara didn’t say anything but continued to suckle. I meanwhile felt my nappy filling again, first with pee and then with poo. I always enjoyed that, just relaxing into it, letting it happen, have nothing to worry about. Until I heard a short gasp.

“Oh dear…did someone have an accident?” Mummy chuckled. Clara whimpered.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s all right, darling,” mummy cooed to Clara. “Just finish your milk, like your baby sister, then we can go home and put you into a fresh nappy. Seems like you’ll be needing them again.”

“But mummy, I pooped!” Clara whined.

“And that’s okay, that’s what babies do. I don’t have enough milk for both of you yet, so enjoy it while you can.”

Mummy pushed Clara’s head to her breast again and Clara latched on again. I had to smirk a little for it reminded me how Clara always insisted on me emptying her own breasts when she was feeding me. I was getting full now (mummy surprisingly had a huge amount of milk, more so than Clara – either that or my tiny size made me believe that it was more) and I also felt the milk becoming thinner but I suckled harder until the last drop was out. Clara was still nursing when mummy burped me and fastened me back into the sling. I had become so sleepy that I only registered numbly how Clara was also burped and made an uncomfortable face with her mush having gone not into a nappy at all…

When I woke up, I was laying on the changing table, or rather, _a_ changing table for it seemed to be different one than the one I had last been on: it was bigger for once. So large, in fact, that Clara and me could lay there simultaneously! I smiled when I saw that Clara was having a paci too and mummy was just in the process of changing her having stripped her off her clothes except her pants which she was just getting rid of. They had indeed a lot of poop in them. My own nappy was already changed and so I watched as Clara was changed into a larger one that fit her. She seemed much more relaxed now and, as she looked at me, smiled even more and together we giggled.

“Aww, my babies having fun, huh?” mummy chuckled. She finished changing Clara and took me into her arms and taking Clara by the hand and led us into her bedroom where a giant bed, big enough for the three of us was waiting.

“Ready for a cuddle?” mummy asked us. We squealed at that prospect and mummy lay onto the bed with her back against the pillowed wall and we crawled up to her and put our mouths to her waiting breasts. As I nursed myself to sleep I wondered what the next four weeks would bring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking so long! I've been very busy.  
> If you have wishes or ideas for future chapters, please leave a comment. :D


End file.
